


Tuesday

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, Australian rules football - Fandom, Football - Fandom, collingwood - Fandom, nathan buckley - Fandom, sport - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Lunch time in the football hub
Kudos: 1





	Tuesday

It was a Tuesday (or was it Wednesday) and Nathan Buckley was heading to the mess hall for lunch. He arrived at the buffet and grabbed some sourdough bread, some smashed avo and cheese and headed for a table. Sandwiches weren't as good here as he made them at home but it'll have to do. Bucks looked at all the tables and wondered where to sit. He passed by the Nerd table, with Darcy Moore, Brodie Grundy, Tom Phillips and Mason Cox. They had university textbooks open on the table but were in an animated discussion about today's issues and the political topics in the world. Mason was explaining to them how American politics works.  
As Bucks passed by the table with the Crossword Crew, he saw Josh Thomas, head bent over a crossword, surrounded by a bunch of helpers calling out answers. Josh's face was screwed up in concentration, trying to nut out a cryptic solution. The next table was the Gamers, with Jamie Elliott animatedly talking about whatever video game was all the rage, all hand gestures and excited talking about their next gaming session. Jaidyn Stephenson was nodding in earnest, absolutely rapt in the conversation, as he slurped his WeetBix and milk.  
Bucks was relieved to make eye contact with Brenton Sanderson, sitting alone at the next table, and sat down opposite Sando. As Bucks ate his smashed avo and cheese sourdough roll (definitely in his Top 5 lunch options), he made small chitchat with Sando.  
"Hey, what if Josh Thomas could be as good at kicking goals as he is at crosswords," Bucks mused, and Sanderson let out a guffaw of laughter. Bucks loved having Sando as his best mate, he always laughed at his jokes. Which reminded Bucks. "hey Sando," Bucks started, "“where did they bury the world champion crossword performer when he passed away?”  
Sando just looked at him. "Where?" Sando asked.  
"Six feet down and five feet across,” Bucks said, and they both burst into loud incessant giggles.  
End scene


End file.
